battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Atarashimono Navy/@comment-32153758-20150312225401
It's a calm day. The Japanese live their lives as usual. However, Hasegawa, the new ruler of Japan, has gotten a note. "It's conducting another of its damn tests." The doors of the palace open, and several A-3 robots (Delusion) rush in, quickly shooting down several guards. The guards of the palace strike back, shooting several of the A-3 robots dead as well. However, the remaining guards are quickly slaughthered by a mass of mind controlled hornets, tipped with poison capable of killing an elephant in 5 seconds. A HM series robot walks in, and eliminates all survivors. None live to tell the tale. Only Hasegawa and his council are left, in a room guarded by metal doors. The HM series could easily bust through the door. But Hasegawa had a plan. The robots advanced to the room, turning on their thermal cameras. One of the A-3s, however, is quickly stabbed in the back. Its eye lights up, and it screeches. A warning to the others. The group of robots is made up of 5 A-3s and 1 HM. Their opponents are black suited men, clad in armor. Their face is covered by a large red mask, the only features on them being 3 holes, much like a bowling ball. The black suited men hold 2 swords each. They move swiftly, and cut down all of the A-3s quickly, putting the poor HM in a state of disbelief. But the HM had brute strength, and intelligence. Although hornets were useless, the HM quickly divided its swarm of hornets in four, and used them quickly to cover the vision of the armor-clad soldiers. It blasts one of the men with its laser, killing him, then smacks the other with the cannon, seemingly shattering him into pieces. Just before it can turn around to blast the third soldier, the fourth soldier cuts the HM's cannon arm. In retaliation, the HM extends its retractabke armblade (standard on all Delusion bots!) and stabs the assilant in the face, killing him. The third soldier had refused to ambush it. It's one to one, and the outcome isn't good for the Atarashimono. Or is it? Just as the HM charges at the last soldier with the armblade, it is beheaded by a soldier that crept behind it. This does...nothing. HM are built much better than that. Using its sound sensors, it turns around and slashes at the soldier, who dodges. The soldier then cuts off the other arm, and then the right leg of the HM. The HM falls to the ground, and starts flailing about. It makes one last kick as it flails about, this time at the soldier's arm. The arm splits in half, evenly and cleanly divided, making it so that the leg hits thin air. As the HM deactivates due to being useless, the arm pieces reattach together. The two soldiers leave. "Our first mission. 2 out of 4 alive. I have to say, the ability to seperate our body into several circular pieces is amazing! However, I request that we also are able to split our head into several pieces, and still live. One of us died from a wound through his head. I also request several other upgrades...I don't want to be weaker than that...thing. Please, sir Hasegawa." "Well, Nightswitch 1, that's why you guys are cyborgs."